


Don't Let Your Knight Get Bored

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, a bored knight of ren is a dangerous thing, little red dot, ren's lightsaber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: I wrote this initially for one of pidgy-draws' microfic mondays.  It's grown a wee bit since then.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this initially for one of [pidgy-draws'](http://pidgy-draws.tumblr.com) [microfic mondays](http://pidgy-draws.tumblr.com/tagged/micro%20fic%20monday). It's grown a wee bit since then.

Hux heard the crash just as he entered his quarters. He was going to kill Ren if he’d broken anything. Why on earth couldn’t the man keep his tantrums out of Hux’s personal space? 

When he entered his bedroom, he stopped dead in surprise. Instead of lightsaber gouges on his desk or smashed furniture, he saw Millicent slipping on scattered flimsies as she chased a little red dot across the floor. 

“Ren, did you modify your lightsaber to act as a cat toy?” he asked in disbelief. 

Ren shrugged as Millicent knocked over his reading lamp.

“She was bored.”

“You as well, it seems.”

Another shrug. He angled the light so it ran up the wall and Millicent leapt, doing a backflip in midair as he pulled back.

The crash had been his boot blacking kit, it seemed. All appeared to be intact. As he bent to pick up a brush that had rolled under the bed a furry cannonball hit him on his backside. 

He swore. Ren giggled. Giggled.

“KYLO!”


End file.
